Sometime Around Midnight
by Darling Pretty
Summary: He had told her she wasn't his girlfriend. Now he was paying. It has not been a good week for Alex Karev, and when he runs into Addison at Joe's, well, let's just say it's not getting any better. ADDEX.
1. Revenge

**that's right, more term paper procrastination... i'm a little nervous about posting this, considering i didn't get a single review on the final chapter of Cupid's Playlist (um, that's what is known as a not so subtle hint for those of you who have read it to go review. and those of you who haven't should go read it... but i'm being whiny. how bout we concentrate on this story?) anyways, i really like this. like really really like it. it's short, but there's possibly more.**

**disclaimer: i most definitely do not own grey's anatomy or kate walsh and i only share justin chambers with his wife because i have to.**

_**Sometime Around Midnight**_

_**The Airborne Toxic Event**_

_And it starts some time around midnight_

_Or at least that's when you lose yourself for a minute or two_

_As you stand under the bar lights_

_And the band plays some song about forgetting yourself for awhile_

_And the piano's this melancholy soundtrack to her smile_

_And that white dress she's wearing, you haven't seen her for awhile_

_But you know that she's watching_

_She's laughing, she's turning, she's holding her tonic like a cross_

_The room suddenly spinning, she walks up and asks how you are_

_So you can smell her perfume, you can see her lying naked in your arms_

_And so there's a change in your emotions_

_And all these memories come rushing like feral waves to your mind_

_Of the curl of your bodies like two perfect circles entwined_

_And you feel hopeless, and homeless, and lost in the haze of the wine_

_Then she leaves with someone you don't know_

_But she makes sure you saw her, she looks right at you and bolts_

_As she walks out the door, your blood boiling, your stomach in ropes_

_And your friends say "What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost"_

_Then you walk under the street lights_

_And you're too drunk to notice that everyone's staring at you_

_You don't care what you look like; the world is falling around you_

_You just have to see her; you know that she'll break you in two_

Joe's bar is crowded tonight. Clearly it has been a bad day for everyone. But one man in the bar could certainly take the cake for the one who looks the most miserable, and his name is Alex Karev. It hasn't been just a bad day for Alex; it's been a bad week. Okay, so maybe he shouldn't have told her that she wasn't his girlfriend, not while she still has the power to make his life miserable (he fails to include the part where the look on her face as he told her already makes his life miserable). It's not that she's particularly trying to make his life miserable, but the fact that she's avoiding him is doing so. And the fact that he hasn't had a single good case, since he's been stuck in Plastics, since she's avoiding him. He just needs one good case. That's not true. What he really needs is to talk to her, apologize, fix it, because he can't just keep that memory of her face as she walked away right alongside the memory of her face as she reached her climax. He just needs to know that he hasn't hurt her irreparably.

All in all, it just has not been a good week.

His friends sit at a table, but he sits alone at the bar. Today is not a day for socializing. He hears the bell on the door ring and turns just enough to see who walks in. Not good. He turns back to the bar and hopes that she won't come over. She doesn't. Suddenly that seems even worse. He turns back to see where she is. She's at the opposite end of the bar, laughing loudly with Callie. That should be enough to convince him that she's okay, but it's not. He can't bring himself to stop watching her, which he doesn't do openly, but she looks over and locks eyes with him. All the laughter that had filled her face is gone and she looks frozen. He can't decide whether or not to wave or do something. He settles on giving her a small half-smile. She says something to Callie and leaves her place at the bar. It only takes her a minute to reach him.

"I thought you were avoiding me?" he asks nastily.

She sighs. So that's how it's going to go. "I can't avoid you, I'm not your girlfriend, remember?"

Suddenly all of the anger leaves him. "Look," he starts, but she interrupts him.

"Don't apologize," she snaps. "I don't want your pity. I don't need you and I certainly don't need your apologies."

"Addison…"

"Karev, stop it. If you can't take responsibility for your actions, I'll make you. You don't get to treat me like that. And you most certainly do not get to talk to me like that. I'm your boss, and I swear to God, say anything like that again, and I will see to it that your life is a living hell. Understood?"

He refrains from telling her that she's already managed to do that quite well, and stays quiet instead. "Understood?" she asks again, even harsher this time.

When he looks up, the spark of defiance in his eyes is clear. "Understood, Dr. Montgomery. Are you done now?"

She glares at him and then turns around and strides away. He watches as she makes her way back to Callie. He watches as she runs into some guy that he's never seen before. He watches as he says something and she smiles back. He continues to watch as they flirt outrageously, and has to force himself to watch as she grabs her coat and purse and they leave. As they walk out the door she turns around and locks eyes with him once again. There's a smirk in her eyes that seems to say _This one's for you._ He turns back to Joe and orders another drink.

**it's not exactly my usual happy ending, but there is definitely potential for more to this, but i'm only going to post it if i get enough of a response. and let me tell you, the plan i have, well, i'm going to go a little vain here and say the it's a pretty good plan.**

**so basically, i'm desperate for reviews because there's nothing better to brighten a day, and trust me, day brightening is very needed right about now. so review if you have the time, pretty pretty princess please!**

**-Juli-**


	2. Repeat Performance

**a/n: so i got some mixed signals on the continuing thing, so i just wrote this last bit. consider it a possible ending... if you felt that the story should have ended back at chapter one, go ahead and just pretend this never happened. however, i live in disney's world, and therefore my stories need happy endings, so i continued it. anyways...**

**it's not mine.**

The next day, she's late getting into work. Bailey has assigned him to her service, which is something that he's torn between hating and loving her for. He waits for her to show up, during which time he becomes more and more angry. He replays that smirk from last night over and over again, and the more he does, the more he's certain that she left with that guy just to get to him. Well, it's working.

When she finally approaches, he walks up to her, matching his stride to hers. "Late night?" he asks sarcastically.

"That is none of your business, Karev," she grits out.

"It is when it starts interfering with my work and my patients, _Dr. Montgomery_."

"Well, then it's a good thing it isn't, _Dr. Karev_."

"I don't know how you can judge that," he replies, matching her annoyed tone. "Considering you're late coming in."

"I had a reason, Dr. Karev."

"I'm sure you did," he replies.

"I can handle myself," she snaps.

"Oh, so that's what you call picking up a random guy in a bar," he retorts.

She suddenly loses it and pushes him into an empty on call room, slamming the door behind them. "That's it. You do not have the right to pry into my private life, Dr. Karev. If I hear one more comment from you, I will have you kicked out of the program. Is that understood?"

He stares at her blankly. "I _asked _if that is understood, Dr. Karev," Her eyes are on fire with fury.

"Perfectly," he replies. They stare at each other for a moment, breathing heavily. And then suddenly, in unison they move towards each other, and then his lips are on hers, meeting in an angry kiss.

She breaks the kiss as he pulls her shirt over her head. "For the record," she breathes, "I still don't need you."

She kisses him again, but he mumbles against her lips, "But what if I need you?"

She pulls back to look at him, her eyes wide, and her breathing still heavy. "What?"

"I asked what if I need you?"

"I…"

"Addison," he says, and then he's touching her face again, but this time it's not angry. He's just barely cupping her cheek. "I'm sorry."

She stares at him, her breathing heavy, but for far different reasons now. "I…" she tries again. Suddenly, she seems to remember that she's standing topless, and looks around to find her shirt.

"Addie," he says quietly, his voice just above a whisper. "Please."

She turns back to look at him, making sure to keep as big of a distance as possible between them. "Alex, you hurt me. How am I supposed to trust you?"

"But you were going to sleep with me again," he replies, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I… yes," she admits. "I was. It would have been a mistake, and would have regretted it, but I was going to."

"It doesn't have to be."

"What?"

"A mistake. It doesn't have to be a mistake."

She sighs. "How do I know that you're not going to hurt me again?"

"How do I know that you're not going to hurt me?"

"Fair enough. I just… I don't know where this could possibly go."

"Neither do I. But that's why we should."

She smiles wryly, and asks, rather sarcastically, "So the beauty's in the unknown?"

He shrugs. "God, how clichéd can we get?" she asks rhetorically. Another shrug. "Okay, so see, you need to say something if this is ever going to work," she says.

He approaches her, so that they're only centimeters apart. "I can think of other things I want to be doing with my mouth right now."

Her breathing becomes much heavier, and her heart starts beating much faster. Her eyes flash down to his lips as she says, "Talking's overrated anyways." Their lips meet and the kiss slowly ascends to the level of passion the whole thing started with.

**so there you have it. the end. although i suppose if i get any super good suggestions, i could continue it, but i don't know that that'll happen. the me writing part, not the super good suggestions part. speaking of... thank you so much for the reviews! i love you all! you seriously brightened a dark day!**

**-Juli-**


End file.
